


Love Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

by Mare9548



Series: A Lion Looking (Adoringly) At The Sun And Stars [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jaime Lannister, Envy and Kindness, Eventual Smut, F/M, JB Week 2020, Pride and Humility, Sins and Virtues, Top Brienne of Tarth, mentions of pegging, wrath and patience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548
Summary: For JB Week 2020Brienne makes a proposal. Jaime let himself be swept into an unparalleled passion. Together make forbidden fantasies come true, which leads them to a love for eternity.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: A Lion Looking (Adoringly) At The Sun And Stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	1. Pride Goeth Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins at the end. Pride can be the downfall of men... or maybe not. It could the salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, darlings!
> 
> I didn't think I would come back so soon after the JB fic exchange but I saw the promo for JB week (organized by jaimebrienneonline) and I couldn't help my muse to be inspired, so here I am. This fic is bit and pieces on J&B relationship throughout the years told out of order (mind the date at the beginning of each chapter/section). There will be 7 chapters and each chapter will fulfill the corresponding prompt for that day. It's has been fun to play with sins and virtues.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it 😊
> 
> Prompt Day 1: Pride / Humility 
> 
> PS: A.S.L.N ~ After the Second Long Night (or the great war and/or Battle of Winterfell)

**JAIME**

648 A.S.L.N

_Present day_

For all the scoffing at anything related to finding your better half he had done in his youth, Jaime was taken by surprise when discovered how humbling the experience to feel true love is. Never did he imagine that falling prey to an irresistible concupiscence would be what it took to teach him that, nor could he have predicted that Brienne Tarth would be the one fulfilling his utmost hidden fantasies along the path; the one that makes him want to be a better man.

_Well, what else should I have expected? If Brienne is involved, you can count on things to be out of the ordinary._

The corners of his mouth lift into a soft smile as he watches her sleep next to him on the bed. Moonlight breaks in through the window, between a gap in the curtains, and reflects on Brienne's face, letting him see with clarity the freckles dotting her alabaster skin and her almost-transparent lashes pressed against her cheeks.

An emotional tide surges inside him, which threatens to drown him; a lump clogs his throat and his heart feels as if it were to explode. Jaime is uncertain of the exact moment when he fell in love with Brienne, but he holds no doubt that his feelings for her are incomparable to what he felt for other women in the past. His love for Brienne is like no other. He lives with the conviction that no matter what the future stores for him he will never feel anything close to it for someone else.

To think that three years ago, when they reconnected after not seeing each other for years, Jaime arrogantly thought that he would be immune to Brienne and her unexpected yet tantalizing confidence. Raising up to the challenge she threw at him should've been his first clue of how wrong he was. She turned out to be the flame, tempting and dangerous, and he the moth, beguiled to fly toward her regardless of the risk of being burned. Yet, he doesn't regret a single thing that has happened since then.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Jaime chuckles. "How do you know I'm not if you have your eyes closed?"

Her eyelids blink open slowly and pools of sapphire blue find his eyes. "Even in my dreams," Brienne lifts a hand to his face and grazes the pad of her thumb on the edge of his stubbly jaw. The caress elicits pleasant jolts and, by the narrowest margin imaginable, Jaime stifles a purr threatening to burst out of him, "I can hear you thinking." She wraps her other arm around his torso and pulls him closer to her until their foreheads are touching. "I would've bet that I wore you out and you'd sleep like a log till the morning."

"Oh, I'm spent, believe me," Jaime says, remembering their intense lovemaking earlier tonight. The thought alone is enough to harden him once more. "But sleep is overrated. I'd rather watch you sleep."

A soft smile breaks in Brienne's lips, and she shuffles on the bed until she's lying face-up, her arms opened invitingly. "C'mere."

Jamie doesn't think it twice and scoots closer, resting his head on her shoulder, his nose rubbing against her neck. He wraps an arm around her middle and sighs satisfied. This is his favorite place to be. For most of his life, he hadn't known what home was, not until he found himself in the arms of Brienne.

"Sleep," Brienne says while she plays with his golden locks with a hand. Jaime would have fallen asleep in an instant if it wasn't because the other hand is caressing his back idly, going down his spine. The lower her fingers go, the more alert he is, expectant to know where the exploration will end. He can't help but tense his muscles when Brienne's fingertips reach the crack between his buttocks. "Relax."

Jaime groans. "How do you want me to relax when you're touching me like that?" To be frank, he's not complaining, but it's a bad strategy to get him to sleep. He breathes in sharply when she grazes the rim of his rosebud. Chills rush over his skin, raising goosebumps all over him, but heat explodes inside his body; Jaime feels lava running through his veins.

"Sore?"

"A bit," it's his breathless answer. Even the subtle rub is enough to bring about the memory of their sexual exploits this evening. Jaime remembers with fierce acuteness Brienne's powerful thrusts as she pegged him with a strap-on. "But in a good way. I like it."

"I know you do," equal measures of hunger and amusement colors Brienne's voice. She finally relents her teasing and traces her fingertips back up until settling her hand in the middle of his back, tightening her hold on him. "Go to sleep, and maybe I'll get you sorer in the morning."

"Seven hells!" _How am I supposed to sleep with that idea in my head?_

Brienne chuckles. 

"You're mean," he grouses.

"You like that, too, if I'm not mistaken."

He smirks. "You know me too well."

She does; better than nobody else. A knowledge that Brienne sharpened after posing a question.

_645 A.S.L.N_

**BRIENNE**

Exhilarating for Brienne is the moment when Jaime assimilates the meaning of her words. A proposal that in her young years during college she would have never let pass through her lips. She keeps her expression placid if a little aloof while appraising the man before her. Jaime is interested, she can tell. He tries not to show it, but the telltales are there.

He's sitting with his feet firmly planted on the floor, legs wide apart, and an arm laying across the back of the couch. The arrogant smirk on his lips is not different from the one he offered so many times to the girls in college, causing more than one fainting among his admirers. 

In truth, Brienne didn't escape to its charm either; not then, not now. Her cheeks feel a little hot and her heart hammers fast in her chest. Yet, unlike all those years ago when she thought herself unworthy of his admiration, Brienne relishes the way he looks at her, his eyes deliberately lingering in her lips, breasts, and legs. It has taken years of therapy, day after day working on improving her self-esteem to recognize and discern a lustful appraisal from a mocking once-over. Right now, the hunger in Jaime's stare is undeniable. 

"You have changed," he says, his voice husky. He swirls lazily the remaining Dornish red in the glass he holds in his hand.

She shrugs one shoulder and wets her lips. "I hope not that much, and only for the better."

"Back when we were at KLU, I never thought you needed to change anything about yourself," he pauses and the apple in his throat bobs up and down, "but I gotta admit that your new attitude, this confidence in you, I like it— it suits you."

"Like it enough to tempt you to spend a night with me?"

She knows it's a bold move, which nobody—not even herself—would have thought her capable of over a decade ago. Then, she was too shy, too insecure to even think about it let alone express it verbally. Now, she knows what she wants and ain't afraid to do what it takes to get it. And in this instant, she wants to have sex with Jaime.

"Don't think you can handle me, wench." 

Brienne sees through his cockiness and smiles. He can't know it but this game of playing himself hard to get will make the victory sweeter for her. "The matter is not if I can handle you, Lannister; there's no doubt about that. The question is if you are willing to let me handle you." She pauses before delivering her final bait, counting on poking his pride, "But I'll understand if you won't take the risk. My predilections are not for the faint-hearted."

"I'm more than willing," he says, a little too fast.

_Gotcha!_


	2. Envy is thin because it bites but doesn't eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne fears that Jaime finds out about her feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings,
> 
> It's a miracle that I'm here. I'm having trouble with my internet service AND I dropped my phone into the water so it was out of circulation for a bit. I fixed it so I'm ready to do this. I know I'm behind (an irony since I posted the first chapter a month earlier) but I promise I will finish posting the fic in the coming days. 
> 
> The tittle of this chapter comes from a Spanish proverb.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it!

BRIENNE 

**633 A.S.L.N**

_King's Landing University's library_

A hushed murmur of pages being turned hangs heavy in the air of the library of KLU. It's nothing out of the ordinary when it's the end of the semester and students try desperately to memorize everything that they need to know for the finals. Brienne is not the exception. She's at a table with several books strewn on the top while she checks and rechecks this or that. Or at least, that's what she was supposed to be doing.

Her attention veers off every minute or so to the two people arguing in the aisle across her table. Her friend Jaime and his twin sister Cersei are fighting about something. Their voices are low, so Brienne can't hear what they're saying but whatever it is it's not pleasant. Jaime has his lips twisted in a grim line and his eyes are throwing sparks of fury. On the other hand, Cersei has her nose and mouth screwed in disgust. When she casts a glare in Brienne's direction and "freaky beast" can be read from her lips, the topic of discussion becomes evident. Never has it been a secret Cersei's antipathy for Brienne. She minced no words to express to anyone who listens how much she dislikes her brother's friendship with Brienne. She deems it beneath him.

Truth to be told, Brienne doesn't understand either how someone like Jaime—popular, beautiful, charming— wants to be her friend. It baffles her but she's grateful for it. Jaime is her best friend and she doubts she could have gone through college without his support. 

Brienne shifts her eyes back to the book in front of her when Jaime ends the discussion with his sister and returns to the chair at the opposite side of the table. He flops down with an angry huff.

"Sorry about that," he says.

Brienne looks at him. "About what?"

He throws at her a knowing glare. "You know what."

"Ah! Don't worry about it. I'm used to it, so there's no need for you to fight your sister because of me. I'm not worthy."

"Brienne!" Jaime growls lowly. "I'm not allowing anyone to talk crap about you. Not even yourself, dammit." He reaches out for her hand and squeezes it gently. "You're my friend and I care about you. Cersei has no right to insult you. Not now, nor ever."

His gentle touch sends hot jolts through her. Brienne knows he doesn't mean it anything beyond a friendly touch, but she can help herself from wishing it is something more.

Brienne pulls her hand away, feeling heat creeping up to her face. Her friendship with Jaime means everything to her and she doesn't want to ruin it if he discovers her crush on him.

"She envies you, you know," Jaime says after a while.

"What?"

"Cersei- she envies you."

"And what on the seven hells she would envy me for? She got the looks, the money, all the guys are after her, she's smart."

"You're smarter. And money isn't everything. And honestly, Brienne, would you like to be harassed by a bunch of dolts that don't really care about you?"

Maybe not harassed, but looking like a beast, Brienne's love life is pathetic. She's too ugly, too manly to be desired.

"She envies you because you live your life on your terms. You let no one dictate what your future will be. You know how my father is, and even when she's in business school like I am, Father will never allow her to take a position of power in the family company. It doesn't matter that her grades are better than mine nor that she wants to work with my father, unlike me. She knows her future is getting married well and having kids. That's it."

"If your father won't allow her to work with him, why doesn't she look for a job somewhere else?"

"Ha! As if! Cersei is obsessed about being my father's true heir and working in another company doesn't push her closer to her objective."

"That's nonsense." 

Jaime snorts. "Try to tell her that. If it were for me, I'd gladly cede her my place. Both of us would be happier that way."

"You could, you know... Seek your own path away from your father, do whatever you want to do."

"I have as little chances as she has. In fact, my father told me last weekend that I'm to take an internship this summer with him. I tried to refuse and he threatened to cut me off financially if I didn't do it."

"I'm sorry. You could stay with me... I mean, with me and Margaery. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing the apartment with you. At least until you're back on your feet."

Jamie smiles. "You're too kind, Bri, I appreciate the offer. But I think I'll pass."

Jamie shrugs. "I was tempted to tell him to piss off but I know that if he cuts me off it won't be only my monthly expenses but he'd make sure that I couldn't find a way to support myself. That way I'd crawl back to him eventually with the tail between my legs."

Now it's Brienne who reaches for his hand and squeezes it comfortingly. Most think of him as an arrogant man, which he is, an annoying person, when he wants to be one, and that he has a perfect life. Brienne knows the truth. His worst personality traits are only a defense mechanism to deal with his dysfunctional family.

"If you change your mind, I'm a call away."

"Thanks."

He looks at her in the eyes and returns the pressure of her fingers. Time stops. Brienne loses herself in Jaime's bright green eyes.

The moment is broken when Tormund drops himself unceremoniously on the chair next to her. Brienne pulls her hand away and Jaime glares at Tormund.

"Do you need something?" she says flatly.

"Wanna come to a party with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"If you haven't noticed, we are studying," Jaime says with a hard edge in his voice.

"Everyone needs a break. Books will be still here in the morning."

Echoing Jaime's words earlier, Brienne turns him down, "You're kind, but I think I'll pass." She's never been fond of parties, they bring bad memories of when she was younger. Besides, she doesn't want to encourage Tormund. She should be glad that at least one man seems interested in her, but the attention of this guy makes her uncomfortable.

"You heard her. Off you go." Jamie gives Tormund a cold smile, which makes Brienne frown. Every time the wilding is around, Jaime gets weird. She doesn't know what to think of it.

Tormund glances at Jaime for a moment with sharp eyes, then he shrugs. "If you change your mind, we're going to be in the basement of the Visenya Building." 

When they're alone again, Jaime grumbles something that Brienne can't understand. "What?"

"Hmm? No, nothing. Nothing at all." Jaime clears his throat. "We should be back to this."

Brienne wants to push him until he tells her what he's thinking but she doesn't dare. Instead, she says, "Yeah, sure." And pulls the books closer to her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing kinky in this chapter, but I promise the next one will make up for it. Get ready for 🔥🔥🔥


	3. Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime receives an erotic lesson of patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, darlings!
> 
> Here it is my (belated) posting for Day 3 of JB week. Originally, this chapter had 2 parts with different dates each, one for wrath and the other for patience. My muse, however, refused to cooperate with me and ended up deleting the first part. I might work on that bit later on (there are several other ideas that won't fit in these 7 chapters so I'm considering enlarging this verse in the future with a multi-chaptered sequel or a series of one-shots).
> 
> Fair warning: what comes next is smutty, hot 🔥 , and kinky 😏 Basically, porn with feelings. There's a detailed warning in the endnotes for those who are more cautious in their readings. Nothing too bad, just to be safe.
> 
> For the rest, enjoy it!
> 
> PS: chapter title is a quote from Aristotle.

BRIENNE

_ 646 A.S.L.N _

To the side of the room, Brienne sits on a winged chair, each arm on an armrest and her legs crossed, smirking while she watches Jaime wriggling slightly on the wooden chair a few feet from her. It's been a few minutes since she restrained him—blindfolded, his wrists tied together at the back of the chair and his ankles to its legs. One last restraint is around his midriff below the navel, so he cannot buck his hips up off the seat. He's helpless and gloriously naked, his skin is golden under the candlelight. 

She's not a mind-reader but Brienne can tell he's getting antsy. Jaime twitches again, his mouth moves but no sound comes out.  _ Good boy. _ This is an exercise of patience. Brienne has revoked his right to speak, even to make a sound, except for his safeword if he needs it. If Jaime can stay silent until she says so, he'll get a reward. To anyone, it would seem an easy task, but for Jaime, it is quite a challenge. Her lion pet is used to filling silences and deflecting the emotions that overwhelm him with endless prattling and jokes. He needs to learn to control himself, to focus solely on her when they're on a scene.

This is not the time to speak whatever comes into his mind; it is the moment to obey her. 

A tiny strangled sound escapes him when he squirms again. No doubt that he feels each of his moves transferred to the butt plug pushed deep into his ass, pressing pleasantly against his prostate. Of course, she never said to him that the task was going to be easy. 

"Did you say something, Jaime?" 

He opens his mouth to reply, but remembers just in time that she hasn't granted him permission to talk, so he shakes his head no. Brienne smiles wider.  _ Nice save. _ "Hmm, thought so."

They fall into a long stretch of silence, with her watching him and delighting herself with the beauty of his body. Back when she met him for the first time, Brienne remembers having thought of him so beautiful that he looked like half a god, half a man. That perception hasn't changed despite she is fully aware that he possesses virtues and flaws like any mortal. The notion that she can have him all by herself and do what she pleases with him is intoxicating. 

Jamie twitches and sighs every minute or so, but keeps quiet. From time to time, he turns his head to a side or the other. Brienne wonders if he thinks she left the room. The doubt adds another layer to the scene, most likely eliciting in him a sense of abandonment and deepening his helplessness. Everything is in his perception because she would never leave him alone in a room while he's tied up and unable to escape if trouble arises. Above all, his safety is first.

Apparently, Jaime finds arousing the predicament he is if the stiffness of his cock is of any indication. Brienne has seen him harder, but it's a good sign that he is enjoying the scene. 

After a few more minutes, Brienne deems that her lion has won his reward. This is the first time they do something like this, so it's better not to demand too much of him right now, but in the future, Brienne will push Jaime's limits more and more. Slowly, she gets up from her seat. The rapping of the heels of her shoes against the floor alerts him of her approach, and he turns his head toward the side she's coming from. Brienne notices the slight slumping of his shoulder and the soft exhalation of relief. She was right. He thought she had left.

"You did very well, Jaime," Brienne says as she walks behind the chair and entangles her long fingers of one hand with his golden locks while she caresses his chest with the other, scraping her nails against his skin and leaving faint pink lines in their wake. "You look lovely when you keep yourself silent." She leans down until her mouth is by his ear. "There are more pleasing things you can do with your mouth than talk."

Jaime shivers and swallows thickly. His breathing quickens.

Brienne continues walking around him, her fingers graze the edge of his jaw to his chin, then she thumbs his lower lip. "Perhaps, I'll make use of it later but, for now, I think you have earned your prize. What do you think, should I give you a reward that good boys like yourself deserve?" He bobs his head up and down, eagerly. "Would you like me to lick you, to take you into my mouth?"

His body responds faster than the time Jaime takes to express his readiness with repeated nodding. His cock gets stiffer, a drop of wetness seeping through the small slit on its burly head. Jaime falters in his silence and begs, "Pl—”

Brienne puts a finger on his lips to shush him as she kneels between his legs before he forms the whole word. "It's okay, Jaime. You've earned it. But if you stay quiet all the way, I'll make it better for you. I'll let you cum wherever you want. Do you think you can do that, be quiet while I lick you?"

Jaime wars with himself. Brienne watches how his brow creases and his body tenses, trying to decide if the challenge is worthy. Even when, like any guy, Jaime would never say no to a blowjob, his preference to cum in her cunt hasn't escaped her notice. Choosing between two evils is hard, but sometimes, selecting among goods is harder. 

"Yes or no, Jaime?"

He hesitates a second before giving her a single nod. "Okay, my lion. You've been very good and I'm going to make you feel even better." 

Brienne runs her hands upon his thighs, enjoying the firmness of his muscles; she can feel their strength with her fingertips. Then, reaches for his cock. Jaime takes a breath in sharply when she wraps her fingers around his shaft. He's velvety hot and thick, but her fingers are long, so she encircles his entire girth easily. She leans down to place a kiss on his gland, her tongue darts out to taste the salty precum flowing from it. The contact makes Jaime shiver again. 

"You know, I read once a volume about ancient erotic practices from the Summer Islands, I think," Brienne says, running her thumb up and down over the bulging vein on the underside of Jaime's cock. "There was a chapter where it described a way to determine the mastery of a lover. It said that people who lack skills can bear no more than ten licks to their cocks; those who learn to prolong their pleasure can withstand up to thirty, but only the greatest and most accomplished of all lovers can withstand forty or more.

"Let's find out how skilled you are." Brienne runs her tongue upward from the base of Jaime's cock to the crown and circles it slowly to elongate his pleasure. "That's one."

After each lick, Brienne counts, and Jaime trembles. His jaw is clenched tight, struggling to keep his groans from escaping. In each passing, she alters the way in which she sweeps her tongue on him—slow, gentle, flat against his flesh, fast. No lick is the same as before. The higher the count goes, the harder and thicker his cock gets and more copiously his pre-cum flows. 

She's not indifferent to how Jaime is responding. Her own body reacts as well, and desire pools hot and liquid in her belly. Her breasts feel constricted by the leather corset she wears. The friction between her pebbled, sensitive nipples and the fabric covering them every time she moves is maddening.

This is a test of resistance for both. Yet, Brienne is confident that she can handle it. Not for anything people dub her as stubborn. She will endure patiently until the moment is right to unleash her passion and take the pleasure she craves from Jaime. Even if the wait drives her crazy. Brienne renews her commitment to push Jaime to the brink, one lick at the time.

At the twenty-second lick, Jaime hisses when, after a torturing slow lap of her tongue, Brienne takes his burly head into her mouth. She lets him go immediately. The warning is clear; another sound from him and everything will be over. After that and despite his efforts, his resolve to remain silent starts crumbling. He fights it, but it'll be only a matter of time before he succumbs.

By lap number twenty-eight, his hips spring up but the loop around his torso tying Jaime to the chair gives him little room for movement. She knows he is getting close to the edge by the way his breathing comes in short and rapid pants. 

"Thirty-two."

Brienne looks at Jaime, his pectorals glistening with drops of sweat, some of them flowing as thin rivulets down to his stomach. His chest rises and falls at the rhythm of his ragged breathing. His entire body vibrates with need and his face is contorted with concentration. He's doing a great job in controlling himself, but Brienne sees the cracks in his determination. She thinks he might not last the remaining licks.

Jaime strains against the bonds as Brienne goes up over his length in short notches, darting only the tip of her tongue. "Thirty-seven."

By the fortieth lick, Jaime is shaking hard. He cannot remain silent anymore, so after she declares the forty-third lap, he let out a desperate moan. "Please," he croaks.

"Considering it was your first trial, that was very good, Jaime. I'm proud of you," Brienne says, with a satisfied smile on her face. Her own desire is at its highest peak. Her hands run on his thighs and torso, as her cunt palpitates in anticipation, she can't wait to have Jaime buried deep inside her. "Now, the big question." Just a formality; she already knows what his answer will be. "Where do you want to cum… in my mouth? You can speak."

Jamie shakes his head. "You… Please!"

"Inside my cunt?"

"Uh-huh."

Her cunt contract with need. "Let me untie this first." Brienne gets on her feet and goes around the chair to loosen the knots of the piece of rope securing Jaime's middle. Then, she orders him to tilt his hips slightly forward before straddling him and impaling herself on his swollen shaft. They both groan at the sublime sensation of their bodies joining as one.

Brienne leans forward and captures his lips with hers as she rides him hard and slow. She nuzzles his neck with her lips and feels his moan against her tongue as she quickens her strokes.

Jaime writhes beneath her as she rotates her hips against him. He leans his head back and growls like a caged lion while she rocks herself against him, drawing his shaft deeper into her body. She moans as her body clutches at his. Her skin slides against his in a sensuous melody that ignited him even more. She rides him hungrily, her body milking his as she takes what she needs and gives him what he craves. Brienne bites her lip at the ecstasy of having Jaime deep inside her. He is so hard and thick. 

"Gods, Jaime, you feel amazing."

Their breathing is synchronized as she slams her hips against his groin over and over again. In the past few times she made love to a man like this in his lap, their bodies wrapped together, it always felt good. But with Jaime, it feels different. Brienne cannot point out why but it's the most intimate thing she’s ever experienced. Maybe it is that, for the first time, Brienne is giving of herself as much as she is demanding of Jamie. 

Even open to the experience, Brienne always kept a part of herself well-guarded from the guys that she had sex with. The most tender part of her heart, that portion where her girlish dreams are kept; the part that if damaged could break her spirit completely, turning her into the insecure and abused girl she once was. But with Jaime, she can't hide it. She has tried and failed. There's something in him that makes her knock down all her defenses, all her walls, and lay bare to him. 

Pleasure starts inside her, warm and wicked. It spreads through every part of her like a wave, it seemed to build and crest until she can't stand it anymore. 

_ Dear gods, I could die from it. _

The warmth of his body and the feel of his skin on hers—it is more than she can stand. Pressing her forehead against his brow, her body explodes into a blinding white orgasm that makes her shake all over. She screams from the force of it. Jaime leans his head back and shouts from the ferocity of his own pleasure.

It takes a while for their heart rate and breathing to return to some level of normalcy. Jaime rests his head on her shoulder while she hugs him tight as if he were a lifeline. Some silly notion occurred to her that if she lets him go, she would lose her anchor to reality and would drift forever in a realm of pleasure. Tempting as it is, she cannot allow it.

"Let me take this off," Brienne mumbles as she loosens the blindfold covering Jaime's eyes. "Open your eyes slowly. Let them get used to the light again." When finally his eyes meet hers, he looks at her with absolute adoration, and her heart explodes with love.

It's at that moment when it hits Brienne that this thing with Jaime, this exploration of their mutual pleasure goes beyond what she imagined. She tried to ignore it, to think it was not it, but the truth is in plain sight.

She's as elated as she is terrified. The acknowledgment of these feelings would bring her to the hardest test life has imposed her yet. Now, Brienne has the choice of accepting that their relationship is something more and making a leap of faith, risking her heart in the process, or ignoring the situation and continuing as they have been doing so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning Tags⚠️  
> #blowjob #bondage #blindfold #speech restriction #use of buttplug

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [green-arrows-of-karamel](green-arrows-of-karamel.tumblr.com).


End file.
